This disclosure relates generally to chat room user interfaces, and more specifically, to organizing a chat room for effective user interface.
A chat room is a virtual venue that allows users to communicate with each other in real time over a network. These venues may be utilized by various users who share common interests (e.g., clubs, teams, etc.). One form of online chat is direct one-to-one chat, called instant messaging (IM). Particular dynamics of a chat room discussion may be as follows: various users may enter a chat room and type and/or view instant messages, reply to instant messages in the chat room, save instant messages displayed during a session, and switch to different chat rooms. Various users within the chat room may discuss several topics.